Stinger's Baby Girl
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Steve "Sting" Borden adopted Remi Bell when she was eleven. This story is Remi's life from childhood/teenage years through her life as a pro wrestler n Japan and then Impact. Story is good I swear. Rated M for now, eventual updates may get slow due to me having to completely rewrite later later chapters which may be considered MA. WARNING: child abuse mentioned throughout story
1. The Little Girl

This is something I started writing in October and I'm just now getting around to the editing process and the posting part. This isn't my first wrestling story I've posted, but it's the first I've had all the chapters typed out before posting the first. I own nothing of Impact Wrestling but Remi Bells/Bell/Borden. Everything else in this story is owned by TNA and the rightful owners.

WARNING: Some child abuse happens/mentioned throughout this story. If you don't like, please don't read. But also keep in mind that a good portion of the story is not about child abuse.

_**1989 Queens, New York**_

The house shook as the small, four year old girl hid in her bedroom closet clinging tightly to the ragged, dirty teddy bear she had had for as long as the four year old could remember. She heard the sound of a slap and knew her father had once again struck her mother. Small, hot tears began to roll down her face as she heard the screaming getting louder; her parents were moving closer to her room. Scooting as far back as she could, she pulled her legs up to her chest, and tucked her face in between her knees. She was shaking so bad she was worried they would be able to hear her just from that.

"Where is she you stupid bitch?" SLAP and a sob from her mother. "Answer me, dammit! I am the man of this house, and you will respect me!" SLAP "Where the hell is that little bitch?"

"She went out, Michael! She's out with her friends! Please, don't hurt her! It's my fault, Baby. I'm the one that broke the plate, not her!" her mother was used to lying for her daughter and taking the beatings; it was better her than the child.

SLAP

"So you're saying that you lied to me?! That you blamed it all on her?!"

SLAP

"Yes! Yes I lied! I'm sorry!"

SLAP.

The beating seemed to last forever, and several times the small girl could hear her mother's body hitting against the closet door. As her father yelled out horrible, nasty things, the small girl could tell how drunk her father was; just as bad as he usually was.

"Please God, find me a new daddy." The small girl found herself closing her eyes, bowing her head, folding her hands together, and praying silently over and over as the beating continued for hours.

Finally, her father seemed to be sobering up or just getting tired because he made a sound like he spit on his daughter's mother before walking out of the room.

"Mama," the small girl whispered as quietly as she could, as she crawled out of the closet and over to her mother's limp body.

"Hey Baby," her mother whispered forcing a smile onto her face as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair "It's alright sweetheart; mommy's okay. Let's get you into bed, okay?" the girl didn't bother telling her mother that she hadn't eaten dinner yet and that it was way too early to be going to bed. She just climbed under her princess blankets and pretended to be sleeping while her mother lay beside her singing softly.

**1996**

"What is going to happen to the girl? Both parents are only children, and their parents died years ago." The small eleven year old girl sat silently in the room as the two grownups spoke to one another. She knew what they were talking about, and she knew what was going to happen to her in the end. She was going to be sent to foster care, and knowing her luck she would be in the same conditions as she was at home with her mom and dad.

"Wait…there is a Cousin on the father's side. We could always try him," the social worker in charge of the girl's case brought up as she looked through the files in front of her.

The other woman leaned over the desk and looked at the file with a look of surprise. "Really?

That horrible man is related to someone like him? It's a wonder how he turned into such a worthless person." She muttered before seeming to remember that said "worthless person"s orphan daughter was sitting right there.

"So? Should I try to get in touch with him?" the social worker asked

Her colleague nodded "Yes, for now I guess we have no choice but to send her to a home."

"Unfortunately,"

The girl was taken later that afternoon to a co-ed group home. With nothing to her name, she spent two months in the home going to school and trying to live life like a normal kid. She had nightmares, and she got bullied both at the home and at school. She was malnourished, and very small for her age, but she was also very smart and caught on easily to things she was taught.

It was a Thursday in the middle of September when she was removed from the home and place with her father's cousin. Stepping into office of children services, the girl found herself staring at a tall man with blond hair, and brown eyes; eyes much like hers.

"Steve Borden, this is your cousin's daughter Remington. Here is an update version of her folder with us, that includes her shot records, allergies, grade in school, and all of that." The social worker said handing over a manilla envelope. "As of this moment, you have permanent guardianship of Remington Lane Bells. Good luck to both of you; I hope everything works out."

The girl, Remington, followed silently behind her new guardian as they walked from the building. As they got outside, he held the back door of his car for her to get in before climbing behind the wheel. He gave her a small in the rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking lot.

At first glance, he was a nice man, but so was her father. Remington sat silently in the backseat of the car, and remained silent as they climbed onto the plane that would take them from New York to California where he lived with his family. He seemed pretty content with remaining quiet, or at least he understood because he didn't try to push her into talking to him. Once they got to California, they were met by a pretty blond woman and two boys who looked to be around the ages of three and five.

"Kate, Garrett, Stevie, I would like you to meet Remington. Remington, this is my wife Kate and our sons." He introduced his family with a proud smile, and as much as the girl looked she couldn't find a single trace of disgust like her father had.

"Nice to meet you," Remington replied quietly as she kept her head down, looking at nothing but her shoe laces.

"Let's get home, shall we? Remi and I are just starving," the blond man joked

Remi? The girls head shot up at the name. At the nickname her new guardian had just given her. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about it, but she found that she rather liked it.

"Sir, what am I supposed to call you?" Remington asked as they sat in the car driving toward their house.

The blond man shared a look with his wife who was sitting in the passenger seat smiling softly to herself, then he looked up at the rear view mirror and asked "You can call me Sting, or Stinger. I guess it will less confusing since there are two Steves."

"Sting?" Remington asked completely confused and wondering just how weird her new guardian was.

He laughed, "I'll explain when we get home, Sweetheart." He promised with another smile before turning his full attention back to the road.

The first few chapters are kind of slow (in my opinion) but please stay with me and patient haha. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review it's really appreciated.


	2. Sweetheart, Baby Girl, Remi

Stay with me! Haha. The first few chapters are slow, I think I stated that last chapter. I swear it does get interesting. But I felt that trying to squeeze all this into later chapters would take away from the actual story later on while at the same time these first few chapters are important. I own nothing but Remi Bell!

I hope you enjoy!

_**October 1996**_

"And then he was like," and Remington slammed her fist into her hand showing Sting how one of the many wrestlers on Monday Night Nitro had punched another.

In the two weeks that the brown haired, brown eyed, eleven year old girl had lived in California with the Borden's, Remington had improved greatly from the mindset she had when she first met them. She still had her moments of quietness, shyness, and fearfulness, but when she was talking about Professional Wrestling it was like she was another person altogether. It was like she had grown up watching men in tights fight each other night after night. She knew more about wrestling than Sting often joked that he did.

"It sounds like it was a good match Remi, but please no wrestling talk at the table." Kate said smiling brightly at her husband who was staring intently at the child like they were the only two people in the room.

"Oh but Mom I just want to tell…." Remington suddenly fell silent and her eyes widened as she looked at the blond woman in surprise at herself. Kate and Sting shared a look, neither knowing what to say. "Excuse me, please." Remington scooted her chair back and ran from the room.

Letting out a soft sigh, Sting held a hand up stopping his wife from moving and went after the girl. Walking up the stairs, he stopped outside the first door on the left and knocked lightly. "Remi it's Stinger, can I come in?" when he didn't get an answer he nodded and said "Look Sweetheart, I know you're surprised at what you said, and I know you're probably very confused about what happened. Let me in so we can talk about it, please?" just when he thought she was going to leave him out in the hallway, the sound of the lock being turned came from inside the room than the door opened to reveal a crying Remington. "Oh Remi," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him "It's alright, no one's mad at you Baby Girl."

"Stinger it's not that I'm afraid Kate's mad," Remington sniffled as she pulled her head away from where it had been pressing against his chest "She's not my mom, I had a mom and she left me. She left me because I didn't deserve her. I don't want anything to happen to Kate."

"Baby Girl," Sting whispered as his eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone in this house. Calling Kate mom isn't going to make her leave you. Remington Bells, you are a special young lady who deserves to have a family and to be happy. Why else do you think you are here with us?"

Remington sniffled again and asked "Should I call Kate mom?"

Sting ruffled her hair and placed a kiss to her forehead "You can call her Kate, or mom, or anything of the sorts. Call her whatever makes you comfortable, Baby Girl."

"I think we should go finish eating," Remington mumbled moving around him and into the hallway.

Laughing, the man nodded in agreement "I think Kate would like that very much; you know how much she loves family dinners."

"As much as I love Professional Wrestling," Remington said with so much heart that Sting couldn't help but smile proudly at the young girl as they walked down the stairs.

_**Christmas 1996**_

World Championship Wrestling had a house show the night after Christmas, so many wrestlers flew their wives and children out to spend Christmas in Los Angeles. For those who were real life friends with Steve Borden, they attended the Christmas Party that Steve and Kate Borden hosted every year for their friends. It was a chance for them all to unwind, and it was a chance for them to meet the newest addition to the Borden family.

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, her sneakers, and a child size WCW Sting t-shirt, Remington pulled on her black baseball cap and headed downstairs to where Sting was standing in the hallway next to the front door looking out at the mid-evening sky. As she stopped beside him, Sting wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed in content.

"People should start arriving soon," he was saying as he looked down at her "What happened to the dress Kate picked out for you?"

"But Stinger it's so…so…girly!" Remington complained "Please, can't I just wear this?" she asked looking up at him with her bottom lip poking out and the puppy dog look she had mastered to get whatever she wanted from her guardian.

Chuckling to himself, he rolled his eyes playfully and said "Fine you can wear that, but you have to deal with Kate on your own Baby Girl."

"Deal," Remington agreed quickly just as the sound of a car pulling up caught their attention.

"Oh!" not wanting to be there when they came inside, but still wanting to know who it was, the eleven year old hurried to the living room so she could look out the window at the first arrival.

"Hulk, hey!" Sting greeted from the hallway as Hulk Hogan, his wife Linda, their eight year old daughter Brooke, and six year old son Nick stepped into the house. "And the family of course," the front door closed and they came walking into the living room. "Remi," he eyed the girl with a smile as she turned around to face them. "I would like for you to meet the Hulkster, his wife Linda, and their children Brooke and Nick; Hogan family, the newest addition to my family, Remington."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Remington said politely trying not to show how excited she was that she was face to face with THE Hulk Hogan.

"Oh come on Remi, go crazy we all know you want to." Sting teased tapping the brim of her hat with his index finger.

Remington gave him a look that clearly said he was embarrassing her before she said "I'm going to go see if Kate needs any help in the kitchen."

"Oh what an idea, Brooke and I will go with you. Let the men gab about men stuff," Linda smiled as she put a hand to her daughters shoulder and followed Remington out of the room.

Review, Favorite, and thank you for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter. Hoping for about at least three reviews before posting again. Thank you!


	3. Like She Was Always a Borden

**Alright! And update was asked for so here is another small/short chapter. I'm sorry if it's too short, but while writing it the first time and then editing it I felt that adding too much would take away what might have been written/edited in to the story later on. If I had thought about it sooner, I would have just combined chapter two and three. Anyway, as usual none of the characters but Remi are mine. I might put up chapter four as well since this one is pretty short on its own. I hope you all enjoy.**

Before too long the house was full of people, and Sting was moving around the room with Remington introducing her to all the people she watched wrestle on TV every week. If she was star struck she never showed it; Remington talked and talked to all of the WCW roster members like she had known them her entire life.

"Well Steve, she seems to be settling in alright." Arn Anderson commented later on in the night as him and Sting stood watching as Remington and Ric Flair stood a few feet away trying to see

who had the best "wooo."

Smiling, Sting nodded and said "I don't know how to explain it Arn. She's so smart, and so kind. She's something special, and I am so glad that she's in my family now." Laughing lightly he added "Hell, the kid can tell you anything about wrestling that you would ever find in a Pro Wrestling book or show."

"She likes the business, huh?" Kevin Nash asked as he walked up to the two men "She's a pretty cool kid, Stinger."

"Thanks Kevin and she doesn't just like the business. It's…when she first came she was quiet and reserved, but the moment I turned on that TV and she laid her eyes on what was happening in the ring…I can't explain it. She just…turned into a completely different person." As he spoke he couldn't help but smile with pride at the pre-teen who was now laughing with Flair and Eric Bischoff.

"Alright everyone!" Kate said stepping out of the kitchen "As a tradition for Steve and I, we would like to say what we were thankful for."

"That's right and feel free to do the same once we are done." Sting chuckled as he moved over to stand next to his wife "First, we need our children to come over here as well. So, Garrett and Junior, and Remi will you please." He said looking over the crowd for his son's and his Baby Girl.

With a small bit of confusion, Remington grabbed the hands of the Borden boys and walked them up to stand next to their parents.

Kate kissed each child on the cheek before nodding at her husband to begin the speech.

"Alright, for those who have come to the last few of these what I'm about to say is no surprise. But I'm going to say it anyways." Sting smiled getting a few laughs from the rest of the people in the house. "This Christmas season, I am thankful for my health, I am thankful for my wrestling career, I am thankful for everything I have accomplished that has allowed me to be able to take care of my family. I am thankful for my wife Katherine who I have known my entire life, and have always and will always love her no matter where life takes us. I am thankful for my sons who will carry on the last name Borden with pride and dignity as I hope to instill in them as they get older. This year I am especially thankful for my Baby Girl, Remington Lane Bells who just three months ago stepped into my life and my family's life without any warning on either side. She is the daughter that I have not had the chance to have until now, and she is the daughter that I am proud to call my own. I will protect her as I protect everyone that I love, and I will teach her as if she was my own flesh and blood." That made him chuckle "I guess technically she is," holding up a glass that Hulk had handed him during his speech, he said "Here's to all of you, here's to family, and here's to all the great surprises and miracles that life throws at us."

"Here, here," everyone toasted as the professional photographer the Bordens hired for the party stepped forward to get a picture of the family. With Sting and Kate standing behind the kids, Remington in front of Sting, Steve Jr. in front of Kate, and Garrett in the middle, the first family Christmas portrait with Remington was taken.

The party could have easily gone on all night, but many had brought their children and wanted to get them home and into bed before it got too late. As Kate, Garrett, and Steven Junior got to cleaning the house, Remington and Stinger stood by the door wishing their guest a merry Christmas and a safe drive to wherever they were headed.

"I am proud of you, Baby Girl." Stinger smiled as he placed a hand to her shoulder after closing the locking the door "You did really well tonight, and you have everyone eating out of your hand." He teased

Remington blushed slightly with a small giggle "If you say so," she smiled as they moved into the living room to help the others clean up the remaining mess. "Stinger, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Remington asked softly as the family headed up the stairs to bed.

Leaving the two alone to talk, Kate led a very tired Garrett up the stairs while also carrying a sleeping Steve Jr. Sting waited for his wife and sons to be out of earshot before asking "Which part?"

"The part about me being your daughter and stuff?"

"Without a doubt," was Sting's answer before he had even given it much thought. Sitting down on the stairs and waiting for Remington to sit down next to him, the man whispered "Baby Girl, you are one of the most important people to come into my life. And I may not have always been in your life, and I may not have always been there to care for you like a father should, I am here now and no matter what you call me I will be your father in every sense of the word." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her against his side and whispered "I love you Baby Girl, and honestly? It feels like you've always been in our lives. No one could ever replace you in our hearts; absolutely no one."

"I love you too Stinger, I really do; you and Kate, and the boys. You have given me a place to live, and I love it here." Remington whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're happy Baby Girl," Sting mumbled kissing her head "I hope you always will be,"

Remington chuckled "I'm going to be a teen soon, Stinger. I'm never going to be happy,"

Sting laughed along with her "I hadn't thought about that; I guess I'm in for a few rough years then."

"Oh yes, because I'm going to be absolutely horrid."

"Oh are you now?" Sting questioned as he began to tickle her sides.

"Sting!" the girl laughed out as she tried to get out of his grasp "Dad!" both froze and Sting found himself standing up and moving away from her like she had burnt him. Remington stared at him with wide eyes, seemingly more upset than when she had called Kate mom.

Coming out of his shock first, Sting cupped her face and looked directly into her eyes "You are a special young lady, Remington. I'm not going anywhere if you decide to call me that. Kate and I will love you no matter what." Then he placed another kiss to her forehead and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, throwing over his shoulder "Brush your teeth and get to bed, Baby Girl! Don't stay up too late reading!" and then the bedroom door shut softly behind him.

Remington did as she was told and as she was lying in bed staring up at the glow in the dark stars and moons on her ceiling she closed her eyes tightly and whispered "God, if there's a god up there, thank you for giving me a family." And then reaching over, she switched off her small night light and went to sleep.

**So yeah as I said above, might add chapter four as well at some point soon since this was a pretty short chapter. After chapter six or so (I believe!) the chapters will get longer, the first five or so are just kind of introducing her character and her family life and such.**

**As always, reviews/followers/and favorites are appreciated.**


	4. The New Baby and The Saved Girl

**I want to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed/favorited this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I don't really own any of these characters but Remi, the rest are owned by their respectful persons (obvious...they're real humans after all haha). It's a short chapter, as the others have been, but will get longer in length in a few chapters. This story is already completed, for about a year now, it's just taking a while to find time to edit and post. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summer 2000 **

They had been at the hospital for nearly ten hours. They had gotten a baby sitter for seven year old Steven Jr. and nine year old Garrett, but now fifteen year old Remington refused to stay at home while her new baby brother or baby sister was brought into the world by the wonderful parents who had taken an orphan kid in and gave her love that she didn't believe she deserved. Sitting all alone in the waiting room, she was beginning to get stir crazy when Sting suddenly came rushing out into the room. He waved her over and she followed him quickly to the room where Kate was in labor.

"We figured you would want to be here as well," Kate smiled toward the teenager as Remington moved to the side where Sting wasn't.

"Thank you," Remington whispered grabbing Kate's hand as the blond woman had another contraction.

"Alright," the doctor spoke from the end of the bed "Mrs. Borden, it's time to push."

Some people might call it disgusting, but to Remington it was the most amazing thing in the world. One second she only had two brothers and the next she was welcoming another member of the Borden family into the world.

"Oh my god," Kate yelled out as she gave one last push and then collapsed back against the pillows that were positioned behind her.

The Doctor and Nurses smiled as the baby was wrapped in a blue hospital blanket and given to its mother. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Borden, you now have a precious baby girl."

"No, now we have two precious baby girls." Kate corrected as she gave Remington's hand a small squeeze while Sting cut the embolic cord and lifted his newborn daughter into his arms.

Even with all the blood and stuff still on her, she was so beautiful.

After the nurses cleaned the baby off, and gave her back to her mother the room was cleared leaving Sting, Kate, and Remington to have a few moments alone with the new baby. Running a finger down the baby's face, Remington asked "What are you going to name her?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sting asked reaching over to yank gently on a strand of her brown hair.

Remington made a face like she was thinking then suggested "Grace?"

"Oh Grace," Kate whispered looking down at her baby girl. "Oh Steve, I love it." She whispered trying her best to hold back tears as she looked up at her husband.

Nodding, Sting kissed his wife on the lips and then looked at his new daughter "Grace Borden it is."

They took her home a day later, and in both of their minds their family was complete. They had each other, they had two sons, and now they had two daughters; they had been blessed so much.

"You know that you are still my Baby Girl, right?" Sting asked one day a few weeks later as he stood with Remington at the batting cages.

Frowning not understanding where her dad was going with his question, Remington nodded and then swung the bat that came in contact with another white ball and smacked it toward the back of the cage.

"I was just making sure, shorty. I don't want you to get upset or something because of how often Kate or I are with Grace and not you or your brothers."

"Dad please," she swung the bat again "Gracie is a baby, I completely understand why you have to be with her so much right now. Don't worry so much, old man."

"Oh? Old man?" Sting asked as the machine that was shooting the baseballs turned off "This old man could whoop your butt inside a ring."

Remington laughed "If you say so, Dad."

Stepping out of the cage, they took their bats back to the front counter and headed out of the building to Sting's truck. They were spending a day together without any of the others; something they had done every month ever since Remington moved in with them. Pulling the truck up to a local gym that they always went to, Sting cut the engine and sighed "There's a ring in the back room, ya know." After Remington nodded that she had known that, Sting continued with "They're good teachers you know. If you wanted to pursue a career in wrestling you could be taught."

Remington's face lit up and she couldn't help but throw her arms around Sting's neck hugging him as tightly as she could. "Oh yes Stinger please! That would be so awesome!"

"Remi listen, you need to be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do. I don't want you starting something…"

"That I'm not going to finish," Remington finished for him "I know Dad, and you know that I never quit what I start! I really, really, really want to do this. Honest Dad! My hand on the bible and everything, I will not quit."

Looking his daughter over, Sting nodded and sighed "Well alright then, let's get you inside and get everything sorted out." Remington was already out of the truck before he could even finish.

It was decided that they would go to the gym every time Sting was in town, and that Remington would go to the gym right after school for an hour every day since it was just a block away. She knew the standards that Sting was setting, and she accepted them all without hesitation. She really, honestly, truly wanted to wrestle professionally and she wasn't going to screw up what could be her one chance to do just that.

From the first time she stepped into the ring, Sting could tell she had what it took to be in that line of work. She had the quickness, she had the foot work, she had always had the athleticism, and she had the willingness to learn and to listen to what was being told of her. She let herself be pushed, and half the time pushed herself even further. She was a no nonsense type of worker who did everything she could to improve, and she wasn't worried about getting a few bumps and bruises in the process.

"She's going to go far if she keeps this up," Arn Anderson noted one day as he stood with Sting outside the ring watching as Remington wrestled a kid two years older than her and twice her size. "Have you worked on her mic skills yet?"

Sting laughed "She's only been training for four months, Arn. Give the kid some time," truthfully he was worried for her when it came to cutting promos. Remington was smart and could out talk nearly anybody, but she was also shy around those she didn't know; if she had to cut a promo in front of a room full of a hundred plus people, Sting worried she would freeze up and not know what to do.

"You're worried; I've seen you with that look when it comes to her enough to know." Arn noted nodding his head in understanding "She'll be fine Stinger; sometimes I think you and Kate don't see how much different she is from '96 when she came to live with you. Give her a mic and let her go; see what happens."

"I guess I'm just realizing that I'm beginning to lose my Baby Girl to the grown up world," Sting admitted

"Dad please," Remington rolled her eyes as she came to stand behind him "You can never lose me, Stinger. You saved me."


	5. Little Girl All Grown Up

**I decided to post two chapters today since they have been pretty short and I want to get to the actual story and to the longer chapters. Enjoy!**

**May 2003 Venice Beach, California**

The Borden house was packed to the ceiling with people on that Saturday afternoon. It was a celebration in Remington's honor for two reasons. She had graduated High School the night before, and just that morning she had her name legally changed to Remington Bell Borden taking the s off of Bells and making it her middle name and had cut out Lane completely. The guest consist of the Borden family, friends of the family, and friends Remington had made over the seven years she had lived in California. Everyone was waiting for the guest of honor who was in her room getting ready.

"Do I look alright? This is ridiculous," Remington sighed as she looked at her reflection in her floor to ceiling mirror that hung on her closet door.

"Shush," Kate whispered as she finished brushing her oldest child's hair "You look absolutely beautiful," she said proudly "You are a beautiful young woman who is going to make your dad and I very proud no matter what you do with your life." Setting the hairbrush done on the dresser, she said "Time to go downstairs,"

Taking one last look at herself in the stunning, sparkly red dress that hung from two small straps and fell all the way to the floor and the one inch red heels, Remington hoped her mom wasn't lying to her and that she did look good in the dress as she followed Kate out of the room and to the stairs. As they walked down the stairs, Sting met his wife and daughter with a big smile on his face. Grabbing the hand her dad offered her, Remington walked into the living room with her father trying to be as confident as she could.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the high school graduate, Remi Bell Borden!" Kate announced as she stepped around her husband and daughter snapping pictures of the two. Everyone else in the room cheered and a few of Remington's friend's cat called at her which made her blush and almost trip over her own feet.

The party was moved outside to the backyard where a large tent was set up with a buffet, tables for the guest to sit at, and a dance floor with a DJ.

"I am so proud of you Baby Girl," Sting mumbled as he led her out on the dance floor for a father-daughter dance. "I don't think I could ever tell you how much you continue to impress me every day, and how honored I am that you are my daughter. All other fathers should be jealous of me," the last part was meant to be a joke, but to Remington his words touched a spot in her heart that made her thank him and press a kiss to his cheek.

"And all the other kids are jealous of me because they don't have the fortune to have such a wonderful father like I do." She whispered back at him trying her hardest not to cry.

"Hey Stinger! Stop monopolizing the guest of honor!" someone shouted and both Sting and Remington laughed as they walked off the dance floor and over to the table that had been set up for her.

Once everyone settled down and had gotten a plate or two of food, it was time to open the graduation gifts. Most of them were gift shops to various stores, but it was the ones from her parents that meant the most to her.

Kate got her a bracelet that was nearly identical to one the matriarch of the Borden family wore at all times, but every charm that was on Remington's bracelet was something that identified her in every sense of the word.

"Oh mom," Remington said as she fought the tears and pulled Kate into a hug "Thank you so much," pulling away she was handed two presents, both from Sting. "Couldn't decide which one,

Stinger?" she teased as she began to open the smaller of the two first.

The present wasn't just something any father would get their daughter. It was something that only the Icon Sting would think about giving his daughter. It was a plane ticket to Japan, and a plane ticket to Great Britain; it was a trip overseas where she would be given a chance to work on her wrestling.

"Oh Daddy," she didn't try to hold back the tears as she hugged him "I love it, thank you."

"You're going to make me proud, Baby Girl. I believe you, and everyone else believes in you." Sting whispered as he handed her the bigger present.

Taking it with shaky hands, Remington pulled off the wrapping and opened the box to find a single slip of paper; a check already signed by the Icon.

"If you get lonely, if you want to come home, we're always going to be here." Was all Sting said as she turned to look at him. "I'm proud of you because you didn't quit while being trained, and I'll be proud of you just for trying."

Remington hugged him again, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Yeah, all the other kids would definitely be jealous." She nodded understanding at that moment just how wonderful the man she was proud and lucky to be able to call Dad really was.

Two days later, Remington was standing in a California airport saying goodbye to her parents, her thirteen year old and eleven year old brothers, and her three year old sister. Hugs and goodbyes were said, and then the eighteen year old was left with her Dad as Kate took the younger kids out to the car with one last goodbye to the young woman she had called her daughter for seven years.

"Alright, you have everything? You know how to change US currency for other countries? You know all the numbers to get ahold of somebody back here? You have your Japanese dictionary, and all that?" as Sting rattled off questions, Remington nodded her head yes while beginning to miss her dad already. He was the one who always kept her going, kept her on the right path.

"I'll be alright, Stinger. I know what I'm doing."

Sting nodded and pulled her into one last hug "I know you do, Remi. I know you do. You are a smart, wonderful, kind, special young lady who is going to take the world by storm. Don't you ever let the world get the better of you. If you feel like something you're doing is wrong, than stop and do something that feels right. You are a Borden, you are my daughter, and you are so talented that it won't be long before you're in the big leagues. I love you Baby Girl, and no matter what that will never change."

"I love you too Daddy," Remington sniffled as her plane was called "That's me, I'll call you when I can."

"You better," Sting nodded as he kissed her forehead and let her go "Be careful Remington,"

"You too, Stinger." And with one final look, Remington Bell Borden headed to her plane and to her future.

Reviews/Favorites/Follows are always appreciated. Thank you! : )


	6. Remi Borden Meet Beer Money

Alright, as usual I own nothing but Remi Borden and her life…um I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the favorites. You guys and gals and amphibians are amazing!

_**Japan January, 2009**_

It was harder for Remington to adjust than she thought it would be once she touched down in the Land of the Rising Sun. Her day and nights were mixed up due to the sixteen hour time difference between California and Japan, she barely knew any Japanese when she first got there despite reading the entire English to Japanese dictionary her parents had gotten her, in the seven years she had lived with the Bordens she had never left the state of California and was feeling homesick before her plane even took off

She couldn't give up though; Sting taught her better than to give up because something got a little harder than she was used to. She couldn't let herself give up either. She had never been a quitter, and she wasn't going to start because she was trying something new and it was scary and different from what she was used to.

Once she landed, it took her forever to navigate through the airport and then to call a cab.

Another half an hour later she was stepping into the building that held her apartment her father had rented out a six months lease for. It was small, but it was hers and the beginning of her adult life. She was lucky to have a small market place near her apartment building, and even luckier that she liked seafood because that's all the market had. She was used to not having much when she was younger, but during her teen years she had been spoiled with clothes and books and having to go back to living out of two suitcases and a shoulder bag was old ways that had died years earlier.

Over the next few months she focused on the learning part of Japanese wrestling more than she did with actually wrestling in matches. Her fast paced, high flying skills were critiqued and perfected, and she was learned the honor the wrestlers from that part of the world had for the business.

Over the next few years she became fluent in Japanese, and considered her small apartment a home away from home. She loved the country and she loved the culture. She met amazing people during her time with New Japan Pro Wrestling where she fought against men and women and had some of the most amazing, perfect matches she could ever perform in her career no matter how long she stayed in that line of work.

She left Japan many times to go to other countries, but she always ended up going back.

At the age of twenty-three, she had met a lot of wrestlers from all over the world who fought for promotions like the WWE and TNA and ROH. With new Japan Pro Wrestling being a promotion that many wrestlers loved to compete in here and there every now and then, it was a great opportunity to meet the who's who of the Professional Wrestling World. It was in 2009 that she met the American Tag Team from Total Nonstop Action known collectively as Beer Money Incorporated.

She didn't have a match that night, but she still enjoyed being backstage and feeling the adrenaline and excitement in the air as those who were in matches got ready. She couldn't help but smile as she sat on a chair watching people rushing back and forth. She had just sat back down from getting a bottle of water when two men walked past her obviously not from Japan. One was wearing a Cowboy hat, and both had their long hair pulled back. They seemed to be quietly arguing with one another, and as they walked by Remington caught on instantly what their problem was.

"Um excuse me," she said as she stood up and came to stand behind them.

"Oh thank god," the one in the cowboy hat mumbled as they turned around to face her "English speakers,"

Frowning, Remington asked "Are you just playing your heel character outside of the ring or are you really a disrespectful asshole?"

The other one held a hand up and stepped in front of his partner "I'm sorry. James is feeling jet lagged and he's not feeling well. Accept my apology on the behalf of both of us, please. Um, we…we're just looking for the curtain. Our match is up next," as he talked his accent, which Remington noted sounded a bit like Bret Hart's so she assumed he was Canadian, laced every word he said and the young woman couldn't help but find it a bit attractive.

"I'll show you," Remington smiled pressing a hand to each of their arms. Okay she didn't need to, but she wanted to feel their muscles; sue her if it's a crime. She led them to what was known in the WWE as the Gorilla position which wasn't that far away and she assumed they had walked past it because the one named James cursed and mumbled "Are you serious?"

"Thank you…." The Canadian trailed off when he realized he didn't know her name

"My friends and family call me Remi, my fans know me as Remi Bell." she introduced herself as she held her hand out toward him.

"Robert Roode, this is James Storm." Both men shook her hand as their team named was called out.

"Good luck Mr. Roode, Mr. Storm, maybe we'll see each other around." Remington smiled

Storm shrugged "Why not after the match? Give me the chance to make it up to you for being an ass."

Remington bit down on her bottom lip thinking it over, before nodding slowly and deciding "All…alright, after your match it is." She gave them a small wave before turning to walk back down the hall as they headed out to the ring.

As she sat back down in the chair she had previously been occupying, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed home to California. It would be around noon back home. She listened to the dial tone almost impatiently than her dad's voice sounded from the other end.

"Borden residence,"

"Hey Dad, how's life?" Remington asked smiling at the sound of her dad's voice.

"Baby Girl, hey it's nice to hear from you! Life here is good, but how are you? Are you wrestling tonight?" Stinger asked excited at the fact he got to talk to his oldest child.

Even though they tried to keep in touch, it was hard with the time difference and with both traveling for the promotions they worked for.

"I'm good Stinger, I…I actually have a question and I'm not sure if you can answer it." Remington explained as she looked down the hallway. "I mean…I don't even know what promotion they work for but…"

"Remi, just spit it out kiddo." Sting chuckled

"Do you know a Robert Roode and James Storm?"

"Huh," was all Sting said for a minute before saying "Yeah I know them. They're a tag team known as Beer Money working with me at TNA. Why do you ask?"

Remington shrugged "I was just wondering because I ran into them a few minutes ago. They needed help finding the curtain to go out for their match."

"You be careful around them, Remi. They're both wonderful wrestlers, and they are fine young men, but they are grown men and they….they act like the rest of us."

"Daddy, please it's not like I'm going to hook up with one of them! I was just asking if you knew them to find out what promotion they were from." Her cheeks were a dark shade of red, and she was so embarrassed that her father would even suggest something like that.

"Remi I'm just saying; think long and hard before you do anything with anyone. If it feels wrong…"

"Then don't do it," Remington finished for him with a sigh "I know Stinger, and I'm not going to do anything that doesn't feel right."

"That's my girl," and Remington knew by his tone that he was smiling and nodding.

Catching a glimpse of the two men from Beer Money walking toward her, Remington said "Hey Dad, I'll call again later to talk to Mom, the boys, and Grace. Love you," she waited for him to say he loved her back before hanging up and tucking her phone into the pocket of her cargo pants.

Robert smiled politely at her before asking "Is it alright if we shower first and meet you back here in about twenty?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely, go ahead. Why don't I call ahead and get us a table for a sushi place not far from here?"

Robert and James nodded with a smile before walking away to the locker room to shower and change.

As Remington watched them leave, she shamelessly looked down at their butts and tilted her head in approval. If those men had women waiting for them back home than they were so damn lucky.


	7. Dinner with a Canadian and a Cowboy

_Another short chapter, Sorry! I own nothing but Remi and the plotline (well most of the plotline haha). _

"Wait, wait, wait," Robert laughed as the three of them sat eating sushi half an hour later in the corner of the small Japanese restaurant. "You're telling me that the Icon Sting is your father?"

Remington nodded her head excitedly "Do you doubt me? Do you want me to dial his number and hand you the phone?" she grinned as James laughed nonstop at his tag team partner and the brunette twenty-three year old.

Robert let his head drop back as he let out another laugh and smiled a real genuine smile that not many people have the ability to make appear on his face. "Remi Borden? Hey, if you say it's true then it's true. Who am I to argue and call you a liar?" he teased

Huffing playfully, Remington reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her passport. Handing it over, she crossed her arms against her chest in triumph as the expressions on Robert and James's face went from playful to aw as they stared down at it. "See, I'm not lying."

"This is awesome," James announced his southern twang hanging off of every word and being just as sexy as Robert's Canadian accent. "I mean, Robert, can you imagine being the child to the Icon?" he grinned

"It would be something else, but I quite enjoy being from Canada and not California." Robert noted with a thoughtful look on his face. "Why do you wrestle as Remi Bell? Why not use Borden as a last name?"

Remington shrugged "I just never have; don't really want to be judged by everyone and put on a level of expectancy because of who my dad is."

"Reasonable," Robert noted as James got to his feet "James?"

"I've gotta go to the little boy's room. You two behave yourselves," he winked toward Remington before heading across the room to the restrooms.

"Your partner is something else, Robert Roode." Remington giggled as she took a sip of the Japanese alcohol she had become quite fond of since her early days in Japan.

"You can call me Bobby, my friends and family do." Robert smiled before sighing and nodding his head in agreement with what the brunette had said "Yeah, the Cowboy is something else."

Looking off to the way James had disappeared, Remington said "His girlfriend should be glad she scooped him up."

Robert shook his head "I imagine she would be if Storm had a girlfriend. He has an ex-fiancée and they share a daughter, Makayla, who's turning four this year but other than that he's not in a relationship."

"And are you, Robert? In a committed relationship, I mean." Remington asked as she grabbed her straw and moved it in a circular motion through the alcohol and ice in her glass.

"Why are you asking?" Robert answered her question with a question of his own

Remington shrugged and crossed her legs under the table as she leaned toward him "A girl should always know if her dinner date is seeing someone before she does something, if she were to do something, which would not only embarrass her but also anger the date if they were to be in a happy committed relationship."

Leaning toward her with a smug grin on his face, Robert reached out and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. After tucking the strand behind her ear, he moved his hand down her cheek and down the side of her neck before dropping it onto her free hand that was resting on the table next to her plate. "A girl is very wise to ask such a question then, but that same girl might expose her agenda before she gets an answer."

"Are you saying that I'm finding myself attracted to you?" Remington breathed not taking her eyes off of his

"Are you?" Robert mumbled moving his gaze to her lips

"Not in the slightest," and Remington quickly pulled her hand away and leaned back in her chair just as James returned.

Looking back and forth between the two, James looked at them with a small frown and a look of someone trying to figure something out before smiling and asking "Well, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing, I'll be right back." Robert gave one more look toward Remington before slapping James lightly on the shoulder and walking away.

"Oh-kay, what in the world was that all about Miss Remi?" James asked with a small smile of already knowing the answer.

Remington laughed and said "Oh James, Robert and I were just two adults having a small bit of fun teasing each other. There's nothing wrong with flirting with one another; it was harmless."

It was James's turn to laugh, "Yeah it's harmless until Robert's psycho ex-girlfriend finds out."

"Explain?"

"Robert dated Angelina Love for a few months last year. They broke up because he caught her with some nameless dude she met at some club in Orlando. She left him alone for the most part, until he started talking to the other women on the roster…strictly as friends…then she beat the living crap out of the girl and could be heard yelling about how only she was good enough for Bobby and blah blah blah."

"Geez, well if it makes you feel any better my mental state is stable." Remington promised

James nodded and looked at her thoughtfully "Ya know, Robert is usually pretty shy but he hasn't been like that tonight. You might be just what he needs to be brought out of his shell."

"Whoa there Cowboy, Robert and I just met and last time I checked you two are leaving tomorrow night. Nothing is happening between Robert and I." Remington said quickly stopping him in his thought process. "Besides, I'm twenty-three years old and Robert is thirty-two! I am sure he wants someone a little older and a little more experienced; with life and sexual stuff."

James shook his head and let out a deep sigh "You, Remi Darlin, might be surprised at what Robert Roode likes in a woman. I mean, you're beautiful, you're smart, you know the business, and you understand the traveling schedules. Any man in our line of work would kill to have you." He gave her a wink just as Robert showed back up.

"Hey, so what were you two talking about?" he asked with a small smile

"Trying to find James a woman; I doubt a Cowboy like him can go too long without some southern comfort." Remington said quickly with a teasing like smile that for the mean time put aside the thoughts of Remington and Robert as a thing.

"Trust me; you don't know the half of it." Robert teased his tag partner as he lifted his glass to his lips.

Remington laughed as James threw a napkin at the Canadian before grumbling something with a small smile on his face that showed he wasn't upset and was going along with the teasing.

They left the restaurant about an hour later, and as James took a cab back to their hotel Robert caught one with Remington to make sure she got home safely. "It really wasn't necessary to do this Robert," she said as they walked up to her apartment door.

"Hey now, I might not have been born in the south but my mother would kill me if I let a young woman like you walk the streets at night by herself."

Remington rolled her eyes but smiled "Like I haven't done that before," unlocking her door, she turned to look at the man behind her and sighed. "I'm glad I met you and James tonight, Robert. I had a lot of fun. Maybe I'll see you in the states someday."

"Maybe," Robert whispered as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her cheek "Be careful Remi, I'll see ya around." And with one last smile he walked away leaving a breathless Remington standing in the doorway of her apartment with her eyes closed and trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Holy cow," she mumbled as she moved into her apartment and shut the door. As she leaned up against the door she wasn't sure if how she feeling was right or wrong, but it felt damn good to her.

**Reviews and such are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	8. A TNA Christmas

_I decided to do two chapters today just because its been a while since I updated! Enjoy!_

_**December 2009**_

"No, Dad I am telling you that I will be at the house in time!" Remington said into her cell phone as she grabbed her bags from baggage claim. "Dad…I'll see you when I get there." Slipping her phone into her pocket, Remington grabbed the handles to her suitcase and hurried from the California airport. Hailing a taxi, she climbed inside with the two suitcases she had packed and her shoulder bag. "Venice Beach," she said simply to the driver for now as she leaned back against the seat and sighed in exasperation.

Her decision to come home for Christmas was a last minute type of thing; she had literally decided the morning before her flight was to leave that she was going to go to her parents' home for the first time since she was seventeen for Christmas. She had packed a few set of clothes, got a ticket, and was gone; that fast.

"Is this it miss?" the Driver asked as he drove down the street where the Borden house resided.

"Yes, this is it." The twenty-four year old said pointing out the window at her parent's home. The driver had barely pulled the car to a complete stop before Remington was handing him a few bills and rushing out of the taxi. Walking up to the front door, she had just went to grab the knob when the door opened to reveal nine year old Grace Borden who had blond hair like her mom and brown eyes like her dad. "Gracie!" Remington let go of her bags and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Remi," Grace giggled at her older sister who she hadn't seen since March. Pulling away from her sister, she ran into the house yelling for her mommy and daddy and explaining loudly that Remi was there.

"Remi," eighteen year old Garrett Borden yelled as he came running down the stairs after hearing his younger sister yelling her head off. As a high school senior, Garrett was at least six feet one and muscular with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Pulling his older sister into a hug, he towered over her even though she was five-foot-six. "Mom and Dad said you were coming, but dad's been freaking out that you weren't going to make it in time for the family picture."

"Family picture?" and Remington suddenly remembered the Borden party that took place every December "Crap Gare, I forgot all about that." She laughed as her other brother, sixteen year old Steven Jr. came walking into the entryway from the living room with Grace. "Heya Junior." Remington greeted him as she gave him a one armed hug.

"Thank god you're here; I thought dad was going to have a heart attack." Junior mumbled with a roll of his eyes. At the age of sixteen and a high school Junior, Steven Borden Jr. was shorter than his brother and stood at about five-foot eleven. He had short blond hair and hazel eyes; the exact male version of Kate where Garrett and Grace were a mix of both their parents, which left Remington to be the female version of Sting.

"I heard that," the Icon noted as he stood in the doorway of the living room with his wife.

"Mom, Dad," shoving past her brother, the brunette hurried over and pulled both of her parents into a hug. "I missed you both so much,"

Kate kissed her daughter on the head as Sting chuckled, "We missed you too Baby Girl," with a glance down at his watch, he said "If you want time to shower and change, you should get to it. Everyone should start arriving in about two hours."

"Oh right," Remington said letting them go and heading for the stairs, as she got to the bottom she smiled toward her parents and her siblings and whispered "It is really good to be home," than she grabbed her bags and headed up to her childhood room.

Dressed in a simple black mini dress that fell just below her knees and a pair of black flats, she curled her long, brown hair and dabbed on a bit of makeup and slipped on the bracelet Kate got her for a graduation present, she walked down the stairs with her head held high; trying to not feel self-conscious. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, her father was standing there talking to Serg Salinas and a young man Remington had never met.

"Baby Girl," Sting greeted her as he turned to watch her walk down the rest of the stairs. Holding his hand out, he helped her down the rest of the way and turned to the other two men "Serg, AJ, this is mine and Kate's oldest Remi; she's been overseas in Japan mostly working on her wrestling." Turning toward his daughter he said "This is Serg, Dixie's husband, and AJ Styles who is TNA's World Heavyweight Champion."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Daddy I'm going to go get a drink." Remington nodded politely and excused herself from the conversation. She wasn't really getting a drink; she was looking for the two men of Beer Money. If the rest of the TNA roster was there, they had to be there too. Of course there was a chance they could be with their families, instead of bringing them there like many of their co-workers had done.

Remington hadn't spoken to either James or Robert since the night she had dinner with them, and whenever she was in the states she was always in California and not in Florida where they were for TNA tapings. She was excited to see James and was downright terrified to see Robert. Were they going to be happy to see her? Were they going to act the same as they had in Tokyo? Were they the same people around everyone else as they seemed to be with her?

Grabbing a glass of champagne, she sipped it slowly as she moved throughout the crowded house. Stepping through the patio doors and out onto the back porch, a small smile came to her lips when she found the boys of Beer Money standing with AJ, Ric Flair, and two other men Remington had never met. She watched as the five men laughed alongside the Nature Boy, but she watched Robert the closest. He still had his long hair, and from the side view she could see the small smile that graced his already handsome face. He was dressed in a black suit which consisted of a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. He hadn't changed one bit in the looks department.

The Nature boy was the one who looked up and caught her staring at him. A grin spread across his face as he let out a loud "Wooo" then said "Baby Borden, Sweetheart you are looking as lovely as ever!" he yelled as he walked across the porch toward her. Grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss to the back of it and turned to the five men behind him "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to this lovely young woman. Remi Borden is Stinger's oldest child, and the first of Stinger's children to be in a Professional Wrestling."

"James and I already know Remi Bell, Ric." Robert smiled as he stepped forward and gave the brunette a hug and whispered in her ear that it was nice to see her.

"That's right; Robert and I ran into her over in Japan at the beginning of the year." James nodded further explaining as the other four men looked at the two men of Beer Money with slight confusion written on their faces.

Flair looked between Robert and Remington before saying "Well, looks like you two are pretty comfy with each other," making both back away from each other in embarrassment.

"Come on Ric, they just have a lot in common. Let the crazy kids be," James spoke up with a grin "Remington, this is Christopher Daniels." He pointed at the bald guy, "Frankie Kazarian," he pointed at the tan guy "And AJ Styles,"

"Stinger introduced us already," AJ smiled

"It's nice to see and meet all of you," Remington smiled as she lifted her glass to her lips, sneaking glances at Robert the entire time while pretending to be looking at Flair.

The sound of the music blaring from inside the house finally hit Remington's ears and she gave a smile toward Robert. "Do you dance Canadian?"

"Do you think you can keep up?" Robert asked holding a hand out toward her

Remington laughed mockingly and grabbed his hand "Please, last time I checked I'm younger than you which means I have more energy."

Yanking her against his chest, Robert mumbled "Dollface, you don't know half the energy I have."

"Damn, am I the only one who can feel the sexual tension rolling off these two?" Daniels asked

"Shut up Chris," Robert glanced toward him before pulling Remington into the house and to the living room where others were already dancing to the loud beat of the music.


End file.
